Heat
by hafsah124
Summary: Uh-oh! Gaara is in heat! And so is Naruto! Will they be able to control their inner demons? Or will they be overwelmed by these new harsh mating urges? Just a silly story.Discontinued, Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_Heat_

Hello…I'm writing a very odd story now. I decided to take a break from Yu Yu Hakusho for a while. Don't worry…I'm still finishing that story. Well, read and enjoy. Please review…and tell me what you think.

Alone on the roof of his home one night, Gaara was burning up. He felt hotter than the desert itself. He didn't know what was happening to him! All of a sudden, since his sixteenth birthday, he started feeling strange…

Naturally, he went to Temari for advice. She was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. His older sister felt his forehead and took her hand away in slight surprise. Gaara took in her expression. He didn't like that look.

"What is it?" He asked, trying not to sound too frightful. Temari sighed, shaking her head at her little brother's overreaction.

"I thought you said you don't get sick, Gaara." She sat down at the table with him. The Kazekage snorted.

"I don't! I'm not sick, Temari. This is serious. Is the same thing happening to Kunkuro?" He questioned. Kunkuro walked in with a cookie in one hand and a glass of milk in the other.

"Hm? You talking about me?" he asked, chewing noisily. Gaara looked at his brother. He didn't look hot at all. In fact, he looked a little nippy. He was fully clothed, unlike Gaara; who didn't have a shirt on. "Hey, it's the middle of the night, Gaara. Geez…put a shirt on!" The puppeteer laughed a little as his younger brother tinged pink.

"That isn't funny, you fool! Something's wrong with me. I'm hot." Gaara stated honestly. Kunkuro wiggled his fingers at him in a magical fashion, teasing him for joy.

"Ooh…maybe you're horny or something, Gaara." He replied seriously. Gaara blushed crossly and stood up. Ever since he turned sixteen Kunkuro treated him…differently. Even the young women of the village whispered about him as he walked through the streets. The same people who had once hated him…were whispering about how cute and handsome he looked. The thought of it disgusted him.

"You're a ridiculous pervert, Kunkuro. I'm going away to Kohona." He appointed the last part to Temari. She nodded before shouting at her other brother for being an idiot.

Naruto was blushing from how hot his body was and silently cursed the nine-tailed fox. Yes, Naruto was going through what all demons go through. Mating season. He was so scorching that he had removed all clothes from his body except his boxers. And…the urges! The urges to do perverted things to women were almost uncontainable. He had to remain isolated away from everyone and he hated it! Even getting up in the morning was hard because he felt so fragile. He had to restrain himself for at least ten days. He'd just wait it out. Yeah…like he did last year. Just wait it out…

-Knock, knock-

'_Someone at the door? At this hour?'_

Forgetting his internal conflict, Naruto got up and answered the door; surprised to find none other than Gaara of the Sand wheezing there before him. The Kazekage's face was crimson and his shirt was barely on. He stepped in and sat down at the table.

"_C'mon in, Gaara_." The fox said sarcastically, before closing the door. He sat down across from his friend. "So, what's up? Let me guess, you're in heat too? Man, its brutal isn't it?" Gaara looked up in astonishment.

"Heat? What are you talking about, Naruto?" He asked, as tranquil as ever; despite his flushed face. Naruto smacked his forehead with a loud sigh.

"Man, Gaara…you're supposed to know this stuff. Anyway, heat is what happens to people _like us_ when it's mating season for demons." He explained a matter-of-factly. Gaara couldn't help but think back to what Kunkuro had said earlier. "Basically, you get a weird feeling in your stomach around women and you have some kind of reaction in your pants when one touches or gets close to you. Oh, and you feel really perverted! I'm telling you…it's a nightmare." Naruto continued. Gaara suddenly felt weak. He moaned and lied his head on the table, fainting. Naruto's soothing voice echoed around him. "WTF?!! Gaara!"…never mind.


	2. Day One

Hi, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, though it was short. Sorry about just leaving you hanging…Here's Chapter Two. These two boys get into a lot of trouble!

**Day One:**

Gaara awoke to the scent of ramen that hung in the air of Naruto's apartment. He sat up to find that he was no longer hot. No, a different emotion had taken over him. It was foreign to him and he couldn't identify it. Naruto smiled gleefully at him with a cup of ramen in his hand.

"I didn't think you were ever going to get up!" He exclaimed. He handed Gaara some ramen. "So…what happened? Why'd you just faint?" Gaara inwardly cringed at the word. "Don't worry…I won't tell anybody that you fainted…like a girl!" Kazekage frowned at his friend. What an idiot.

"I don't know why I passed out…Do you think it has something to do with heat?" He forced himself to say the new word. Heat do not sound like a good thing. Not at all. Naruto shrugged and Gaara stood up.

"Where are you going!" Naruto suddenly sounded frantic. Gaara stopped and turned around slowly.

"I'm going home. My village won't allow me to linger around someone else's village. I'm sure to get a lecture for being out this long…" He sighed in pure monotony. Naruto shook his head.

"You can't leave _now_! The sun's still up! Girls are all over the place! You'll go crazy, Gaara! It's madness…MADNESS I TELL YOU!" The fox was acting quite dramatic. Gaara gave a low snigger and walked out of the house. "He's a dead man." Said Naruto, starting to eat his ramen.

Kohana's Point of view

You were with Sakura, fetching some water from the well to bring to your sick mother at home. Sakura turned and had a traumatized expression, pointing behind you. You gasped in dread and turned around. A boy with red hair and a…gourd on his back was on his way out of the city.

"That's Gaara!" your friend gaped. You looked again.

"Kazekage-sama?" You followed her to where Gaara was and caught up to him. He nearly jumped back in alarm.

"Hey, Gaara…where're you doing here?" Sakura asked, stepping in front of him. Faint blush appeared on Gaara's cheeks when he looked at you both. You suddenly felt shy around him. You gave a low bow.

"Good morning, Kazekage-sama. What brings you to Kohona?" you rephrased her question. Gaara stared at you for a long time and Sakura had to cough to snap him out of it.

"Good morning," He said curtly, "I was visiting Naruto." Sakura eyed him warily.

"Oh, this is my friend, Kohana. Say, Gaara…would you like to get some breakfast with us?" she asked slyly. You smiled happily at the thought of going out for a meal. Gaara kept starring at you, his eyes went up and then down; making you feel like he was checking you out!

"I'm not buying," He said simply, walking ahead of you two.

Third Person

Gaara battled the voice in his head all the while.

**She's pretty…**

_Stop it…_

**What's wrong? You can't say that you don't agree. It's a fact, child.**

_That maybe so but, I won't do anything vile to her._

**You'll see it my way sooner or later. You'll see… **Shukaku faded as Kohana spoke.

"Kazekage-sama…what do you want to eat?" she asked harmoniously. Her voice teased Gaara. It dared him to look at her fine-looking cherry lips. He stared at her mouth, almost mesmerized. Kohana's tongue slid out and rolled back and forth across those lips. He watched as her mouth twitched upward and turned in to a smile. Why was she smiling at him! It only tempted him more! He paced really close to Kohana involuntarily. "Kazekage-sama…?"

**Go ahead…she'll like it…C'mon…**

_Ah! Something's happening in my stomach, Shukaku…_

**What is it? Don't be afraid, child. It's not a bad feeling…Give in to it!**

"Gaara! What do you want to eat!" Growled Sakura, interrupting Gaara's advance. He shook his head a little and backed away from Kohana. All _he_ was hungry for was her!

"I don't…want anything to eat. Just get me some tea." He ordered quietly. Kohana was blushing madly. They all sat down and Gaara got his tea.

"So, Kazekage-sama…is your work very exciting?" asked Gaara's first priority. He looked at her and temptation arose in him once again. He fought it.

"Not really. I really just stamp and do paperwork." He enlightened her. Kohana pouted a little. Gaara noticed. "Of course…I could take you there to see…how boring the dessert really is." He added on. Kohana smiled.

"I'd…really like that…Kazekage-sama."

**Now, you've got her. Now reel her in.**

_Shukaku…I don't know if-_

**Questioning me, boy! Only I know best! How do you think you got this far?**

_Yes…Shukaku._

Gaara finished his drink and stood up. The girls looked at him and Sakura gasped.

"Your mother!" She yelled, remembering why Kohana was there with her before Gaara came. Kohana inhaled sharply.

"Oh-no! I have to get the water home…" she realized, standing too. Gaara debated this in his head for a moment.

"I could take you. It would be faster than on foot." He tried to sound breezy on the outside but, he was blowing up inside. Kohana bowed quickly and hugged…Gaara?

_WTF? Shukaku…what is she doing to me? Do I kill her!_

**No, no child. She's simply showing affection towards you. She must really like you to want to touch you…**

_R-really? Do you think so?_

**Don't question me.**

_What do I-_

**QUESTIONS!**

Gaara flinched at the sudden outburst but, cautiously followed Kohana's example. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Gaara was** hugging** some girl that he had just met! Kohana pulled away and Gaara immediately released her, afraid that he had done something wrong. Instead of hurting him; she smiling and looked at him expectantly. Sakura took in deep breaths.

"Umm…I'm gonna…just go back to Tsunande's." She looked fearfully to Gaara. Shukaku celebrated inside Gaara's head. They would get to be alone with Kohana! Gaara called his sand and gently wrapped it around Kohana and himself. The girl let out a cute little squeal in delight.

**She likes it! Get closer! Closer boy! I can't contain myself! **

Shukaku was drooling in anticipation.

_I-I've never done anything…like this before…_

Gaara moved little by little next to Kohana. In return, the girl smiled happily. Since Gaara could not return the gesture, he asked her where she lived while his sand got the water.

With Naruto

Naruto was at the doorway of his house, looking at all of the people having fun outside.

"How come Gaara isn't freaking out and grabbing boobs like I did?" He asked himself. He looked around to see Hinata walking out of a store. Something inside Naruto broke. Drool seeped from his lips.

_Whoa…Hinata is like…some beautiful goddess!_

**Show your stuff Naruto! **

Kyuubi purred from inside his head. Naruto walked out or…strutted out of his house toward Hinata with a confident smirk on his face. She turned to him a smiled shyly.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun," she welcomed him. Blushed throbbed her cheeks. "Are you alright…you seem different."

**Damn…she is…so…hot!**

**Back with you and Gaara**

You arrived at your home in minutes. Gaara placed you both down and handed you the bucket of water. You thanked him and he had that distant look in his eye while saying that it wasn't any trouble. You turned to leave when he grabbed your hand. You blushed at his touch and twisted to face him.

"I **will** come to see you again, Kohana." He said simply. Sand swirled around his body, making you cover your eyes. When you opened them, he was gone. You looked around for a little and smiled to yourself.

"Goodbye, Gaara-sama." You whispered, heading towards your front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go! Chapter three is here!

Day Two:

Naruto was so tired. He had followed Hinata around the whole day, fighting all the urges he had to grope her. All he did was help her with all of her errands. He lied in bed, sore all over with Kyuubi shouting things in his mind.

**Get up, Naruto!**

_Why? I'm too tired to get up…_

**Eh?…That white eyes kid! Neji! He likes Hinata. He's trying to steal her away. He even lives with her! **

Naruto shot up.

_"_What?!" He ran out of his apartment.

**Sunagakure**

Gaara sighed heavily, walking into his house. His supervisors kept him late lecturing him again. Then, they had the nerve to bring up the subject of him finding a bride! Shukaku was screaming in outrage and demanding that he killed them. Gaara; of course, resisted. The demon was quite pissed about him defying his power again but, stayed quiet. Kunkuro greeted him with a plate of assorted cookies. He offered a few to Gaara.

"Kunkuro…you're going to get fat. You eat cookies every meal." He commented, pushing the cookies away.

"Hey, not everyone can't be anorexic like you, Gaara. Besides, the ladies like a little meat on a man's bones!" His brother insisted, walking off to get a glass of milk. Shukaku made a couple of remarks to that statement.

**Your brother is an idiotic fat bastard. You should kill him.**

_I will not. You know I won't do it._

**Yeah, well…it was worth a try. Anyway, go back to that village again today. **

_I will. Just not right now._

Temari met him in the living room.

"Good morning, Gaara. Are you…okay with all this new 'heat' stuff?" she asked. He twitched at the word.

"I _told_ you he was horny!" Kunkuro's voice called from the kitchen. Gaara scowled.

"KUNKURO, SHUT UP!" Temari screamed. Her little brother flinched. His sister was scary when she was mad. She turned to Gaara like nothing happened. "Let me know if you need anything, okay? I'll be right outside." She told him kindly. Gaara nodded, feeling better. He headed upstairs to his room and shut the door.

_Temari is so nice to me…Even when they all hated me. She was still there._

**Oh, please. Stop with this sentimental life story already. The real thing we have to focus on is…-I'm horny. I need se-**

_You know it's illegal unless I'm married to the girl. _

**Ah, yes. Humans and their foolish laws. I'll figure something out. You just get to our adorable little flower.**

Gaara was slightly afraid of Shukaku's tone but, got dressed ignoring it. He stopped suddenly. The clothes felt strange against his skin. He began to shiver. His body got awfully hot yet again. He felt down in a wave of feelings.

**This is why you have to hurry back to that girl. We have to spend time with her or else this will get worse. I _need_ to court her.**

_You're going to have to wait until it's nighttime. _

He finished getting dressed and walked back downstairs to see Kunkuro. He went into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets. Nothing desirable there. Though his stomach growled, he just went out on his way to Kazekage tower.

**Kohona**

Naruto was now stalking Hinata, making sure Neji didn't make any moves on her. Kyuubi cheered him on.

Elsewhere, Rock Lee was in Ino's flower shop purchasing a bouquet of flowers for someone. He gave Ino a youthful smile and headed out to see his special someone. He met Sakura later on. The girl sighed.

"Hello, my beautiful flower Sakura! I come baring a gift! Please go out with me!" He shouted, awaiting her squeal in joy. It never came.

"Lee…I don't like you! Will you please stop following around and asking me to go out with you?! Now, just leave me alone!" She screamed, pushing him away. Lee stared, tears forming in his eyes.

"B-but, Sakura-…" He searched for words, moving in closer on her. She backed away, the disgust pure on her face. "I thought you liked me…"

"No…I told you that I can only like Sas…-Just get away!" Sakura had obviously had a rough day (or she was still sad about Sasuke leaving). Rivers of tears were now streaming down Lee's face. He fell to the ground in grief, watching Sakura's running form disappear into a crowd of people. He threw his head to the sky.

"Sakura! SAKURA!! NOOOOO!" He bawled. He then collapsed into a fit of sobs. People walking by stayed a safe distance. "I gave you my soul…my SOUL!!!" A few babies cried and some dogs barked in the distance to answer his cries.

**Sunagakure**

Meanwhile, Gaara was dying in his office. He felt horrible. His eyes were glazed over and he couldn't stop thinking about that girl…

**Come on! This could easily be described as 'sick enough to stay home from work'!! Why don't you understand that I _need_ that girl? **

_…You're right. I can't last the day…_

Just then, Temari came in with a bowl of food for Gaara.

"Oh, my- Gaara what happened to you?! You look terrible!" she exclaimed. Gaara's head throbbed at the noise.

"_Temari…be quiet_!" He hissed, holding his head. "I'm in heat, remember? Shukaku keeps pressuring me to leave work and go back to Kohona for a _girl_.**" **

**Hey, you like her too. **Gaara chose not to hear that. Temari giggled, annoying him greatly.

"Okay, Gaara. I'll cover for you. Go ahead," She waved him off. Suddenly feeling grateful for his sister, Gaara nodded and jumped out the window; on his way home to get supplies for the trip.

**Kohana's POV**

You were looking for Sakura. She had apparently disappeared into thin air. You stopped to hear the sound of quiet sobbing. Looking around, you soon found Rock Lee, sitting on a bench with a bouquet of flowers next to him. He wiped his eyes and smiled at you like nothing happened.

"Oh… Hello Kohana-Chan! How is your day going?" He asked, suddenly struck with the lightening of youth. You smiled back softly.

"Lee-san…are you alright? You were crying…"you said, delicately touching his hand. His smile faded.

"You are right, Kohana-Chan. I am being a fool. Sakura would never love me. She still loves Sasuke," He told you, miserably. You had not said any of those things but, nodded.

"Maybe Sakura-Chan just needs some space…In the meantime, you should be happy that she didn't hit you. What if Gai-sensei sees you this way?" You tried to cheer him up. Lee only sighed.

"I've already given her so much space. But, I suppose you are right, Kohana-Chan. Gai-sensei would not be pleased!" He smiled a little.

"That's right! Let the youthfulness surge through you, Lee-san!" You copied his pose and laughed right along with your friend. You didn't see a pair of eyes watching you…

**Gaara**

You watched Lee and Kohana laugh together and a twinge of jealousy stung your chest. Lee picked up the bouquet of flowers meant for Sakura and shyly handed them to Kohana. Rage boiled inside you like never before. Kohana; _your woman_, accepted them with a faint blush appearing in her cheeks.

"Thank you, Kohana-Chan, for cheering me up and rekindling the flame of youth within me!!" He yelled, propelling a fist into the air. You twitched, with Shukaku whispering plans on how to sadistically dismember him later. You wanted so badly to rip him apart. But, Kohana only giggled; which to you, sounded like a chorous singing birds. "I will see you later!" He yelled again, finally leaving your woman alone.

**Finally! I thought he'd never leave! **

Shukaku; along with you, breathed a sigh of relief. You followed Kohana, who was ignorant to your presence. She walked to the Hyuuga estate and met Neji and Hinata there. Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted some blonde hair amongst the bushes.

_Must be Naruto. He'd better not be looking at my woman._

You crept next to him. He turned; ready to gut you with a kunai when he saw who it was.

_"What are you doing here, Gaara? Don't even think about touching Hinata! She's mine!" _He whispered threateningly. You shook your head and lifted a finger to point at Kohana.

_"No…**That** is my only interest. I'm about to start courting her. That white-eyes boy had better not lay a hand on my 8itch!" _You growled, sand spilling out of your gourd. Naruto scooted away from you.

**3rd Person**

Neji felt blessed. Hinata and Kohana were around him and chattering happily on their picnic. Not many women talked to him because they thought he was cruel or creepy or something. He decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Neji-san…do you want some more tea?" Asked Kohana, thoughtfully. He nodded smiling at her briefly. Gaara twitched. She turned back to his cousin. "Hinata-san…I saw Lee-san today. Sakura-Chan rejected him again. He was so depressed." She recalled, taking a bite of her sandwich. The sand-shinobi drooled from the bushes.

"Lee is always like that. All he needs is a talk about 'youthfulness' and he'll be fine." Scoffed Neji. The two girls laughed.

"Yes, I suppose that's right." Hinata commented. Naruto glowered at the chocolate-haired boy. "Did you hear? I heard yesterday that Gaara-sama was here." Gaara stiffened.

"Yes, he was. I was with him. He's so nice…"Kohana trailed off, blushing. Hinata smiled.

"Kohana-Chan, what do you think of him?" She asked. Neji leaned into listen.

"W-well…He acted kind of strange but, I wouldn't know…His eyes remind me of Panda-Chan!!" She squealed, blushing scarlet. Gaara and Naruto looked at each other, confused.

"…Panda-Chan?" asked Neji.

"Oh…One day, we were walking together when we saw a little baby panda! It was so cute!" Hinata squealed as well. Neji was beginning to feel as if he was being watched.

"Why are we even talking about Gaara?" Neji sighed, running a hand through his long brown tresses. Kohana blushed. Neji was so good-looking!

"Actually, he told me that he would see me again…" she blushed remembering. The moment was kind of romantic.

"Did you kiss him yet, Kohana-Chan?" teased Hinata, giggling. Kohana went red again. She didn't noticed Neji twitch.

"I-I…Kazekage-sama…and I…we aren't like that…um together…" she struggled with the words. Gaara snickered at her discomfort. "What about you and Naruto-san?" At this Hinata went red while Naruto grinned.

"N-Naruto-kun…followed me around all day yesterday and helped me with my errands. He too was acting strange." She told them, blushing deeply. Neji raised a questioning eye-brow. Two shinobi with demons inside of them acting strangely…Gaara, stood up.

**Geez…if they're just going to talk about unimportant things all day, then screw staying crouched like that!**

_Right, we needn't waste time here any longer. I'm going to get her. _

He disappeared into sand and re-appeared next to Kohana. The girl jumped in surprise but, waved kindly at him. He just stared in return.

"Excuse me but, what are you doing here?" asked a displeased Neji. Gaara gave him a menacing glare.

"Kohana, come on." He ordered simply, ignoring the pale-eyed boy. Kohana eagerly stood up and thanked Hinata and Neji for the meal. Neji was about to say something more but, was stopped by his cousin.

"Your welcome, Kohana-Chan. Have a good time on your date." She smiled. Neji sighed and sat back down.

"Same here, Koko-Chan. Whatever relationship you have with the Kazekage…I hope it goes well." He didn't look at her and didn't care that he had accidentally used his pet-name for her. Kohana blushed at the name and bent down to give Neji a kiss on his cheek but, Gaara retched loudly telling her not to.

"Um…goodbye, Hinata-san! See you later, Neji-san!" She called being pulled off by Gaara. Once they were out of earshot, Gaara turned toward Kohana with a look of offense.

"You were…out on a date with Hyuuga Neji." He growled, accusingly.

"Oh, no! Kazekage-sama…Hinata-san asked me to come out to lunch with them. It wasn't a date." She smiled.

"Come on…I'm hungry again…" He acknowledged, summoning his sand in order to take them to Rock Lee's favorite curry place. Kohana squealed like she did the first time. They arrived to find the taijustu master stuffing his face with his favorite food.

"Oh…Hello, Kohana-Chan! Gaara-sama?" He looked back and forth at them. "Are you two out on a date?" Kohana blushed but, Gaara didn't draw back.

"W-well…um…we-…"

"Yes, we are. What is the biggest thing to eat here?" He asked, sitting down and picking up a menu.

"Well, I say congratulations! Gai-sensei would love to see this!" As Lee went on, Gaara ordered a huge bowl of Udon Curry. "Finally, Kohana will have a precious person! I was beginning to wonder if it would ever happen…Well, at first I thought that Neji would've made some kind of move on you but, now Gaara-sama is here to exist as your knight in shining armor!" Gaara was done his curry and was slurping his beverage noisily. He stood up and grabbed Kohana's hand, pulling her away from the talkative Lee. He handed her the rest of his drink.

"Here…Have the rest of it," He said quietly while they walked through the busy mobs of villagers. Kohana hesitated but, accepted the cup and drank from it happily. Watching intently as her lips moved over the liquid, a wave of lust washed over him. He plunged his lips onto the shocked girl, before she could take another sip. People around them gasped but, Gaara didn't care. He kissed her more intensely and pulled her body up against his. He finally let go and she pulled away from him, out of breath. He smirked, liking her taste from his lips. He noticed that Kohana had dropped the cup and the remaining drink. Gaara had never kissed anyone before but, he sure was gonna do it again!

"K-Kazekage-sama…" It appeared that she didn't know what else to say. He could feel her trembling beside him. Not from fear…something else made her shake…

**Take her…**

_Out here in the open?_

**Take her home…in a dark room…and-**

_I already told you…How am I; the Kazekage, to break the rules obligatory to everyone in Sunagakure? It simply isn't done! _

**Patience is a virtue, Sabaku no Gaara.**

Kohana bit her lip worriedly whilst gazing to the Kazekage.

_'Why did he suddenly...-?' _She blushed more when he snapped out of his daze and grasped her arm inconsiderately, ready to continue walking as if nothing had happened.

"Kazekage-sama…why-?" She started to ask. Gaara smirked, placing a finger to her lips to hush her faltering. He was beginning to get the hang of this new intimate stuff.

"You're still calling me by that name…" He stated with a smug look upon his features, pleased greatly with Kohana's flushed expression. "I want you to call me by my real name." He took his hand away from her mouth and Kohana corrected herself.

"Gaara-sama…why did you-?"

"Kiss you?" He interrupted again. Kohana nodded meekly. He grinned viciously at her and nonchalantly stroked her hair. "Did you like it?" Kohana's eyes darted around, looking at the people starring peculiarly before replying with a cute nod. Gaara licked his lips again. "Then don't ask."

* * *

Ino gasped, covering her mouth while Temari and Kunkuro stared in shock at their little brother.

"OMFG! Gaara kissed her!" Temari glared at Kohana with distaste (overprotective sister). Kunkuro grinned pervertedly with light blush.

"Hey…she's really pretty…" He waggled his eye-brows suggestively. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Anyway…Kohana-Chan looked just as shocked as we are. She probably didn't expect that either." She told them.

"Gaara wouldn't force someone…would he?" Temari pondered. They followed the two further into the village.

**End chapter Three**

Sorry if this wasn't good fluff or anything. It's not like I have experience with that kind of thing...anyways…I hope you enjoyed! Plz review if you want to…


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter four!

Day Two (cont…):

Neji's eyes melted and poured from their sockets at the site of his first love…kissing someone else. He felt his chest go numb and believed that his heart was broken. How could she?! And with someone so vile! Wait…-it didn't look as if she wanted to go through with it. Then maybe there was still hope!

'Gaara has to leave the village sometime…' He formulated, creeping after the two on their date.

Kohana winced in pain. Gaara was hurting her. He didn't seem to notice at all, though. Then, she spotted Shikamaru walking directly towards them. He glanced back and forth at the two.

"Hey…are you two out on a date?" He asked immediately. Kohana held a large sweat drop on her head while Gaara chose to answer him.

"Yes, we are going out on a date. Where is the movie theater?" He questioned, letting go of his woman's arm. Kohana gave Shikamaru a pleading glance.

"It's just up the road," He replied, pointing. "Kohana…I didn't think you liked going out since Neji was always hitting on you. Did he tell you yet?" The girl looked at him strangely and he sighed, frowning deeply. "Oh, this is gonna be troublesome…Anyway…I don't wanna be the one to tell you. Neji's gonna have to." He shrugged and kept on walking, refusing to talk anymore. Gaara looked at Kohana's arm to see and red mark from where he was holding her.

_Why didn't she say something?_ He wrapped his hand around hers gently and pulled her with him.

**Damn…Lets see something bloody and violent. This is so boring…**

_I agree. I keep feeling the need to kiss her again…I need something to preoccupy myself away from her._

They walked into the movies free admission, thanks to a glare and death threat from Gaara.

"Gaara-sama…what are we going to see?" Kohana looked around to see that no one else was in the movie theater. Gaara pulled her down in the middle row and watched the movie start.

_**The Omen**_

Kohana watched the huge letters appear on the screen and moved toward Gaara in fright. In return, he groped her. She didn't do anything about it but, tensed up.

**Smooth move, you little pervert…**

_Shut up. It's your fault I'm this way since you keep whispering dirty thoughts to me at night._

**Hey, hey, hey…don't blame me! I was born that way. And I was being serious. I've taught you well.**

_You're the pervert!_

**Elsewhere…**

"Hey, isn't that Shikamaru?" Ino peered around a corner and indeed she was right. Shikamaru looked at her.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" asked Temari, watching wearily as he approached. She smiled unnoticeably. Kunkuro rolled his eyes. Was he really the only one who didn't have a special person yet?

"Whuh? Oh…hey Temari." Shikamaru waved absentmindedly at them. "Hey, have any of you seen Neji? I have to talk to him about Kohana." He directed this question to Ino.

"No, we did see Kohana going out on a date with Gaara though…Weird, right?" she answered. Shikamaru looked somewhat troubled (more than usual, of course). Temari panicked.

'What if he likes that girl?!' She pushed forward.

"You don't like her…do you?" Temari was extremely close to his face. Shikamaru shook his head, giving Temari a strange look.

"No…but, Neji does. He's totally in love with her, man." He sighed, "This is seriously gonna be a problem. He's gonna take it so hard. I mean, Neji would fight over her. And Gaara…well, he'd kill for her…**literally**." Kunkuro nodded in agreement. Gaara always got what he wanted. "This is so troublesome!" The boy complained. Ino sighed.

"Well, it's no use getting involved…We should tell Neji, though." Shikamaru gave a sharp nod.

"Tell me what?" asked Neji, putting a hand on the shadow ninja's shoulder. "You know, it's rude to talk about people behind their back." Shikamaru soon recovered from his shock.

"Aw, man!" He exclaimed, covering his face. Neji looked to Ino.

"Uh, well…you see…" Ino stammered. Temari shrugged when he looked her way. Kunkuro was the only one left to explain.

"Gaara's stealing your girl away." He said simply, "He's probably gonna take her back to Sunagakure to marry her. Gaara always gets what he wants." Neji glowered at him.

'How dare that beast! He can't marry Kohana! She is going to be **_my_** wife!' He grabbed Kunkuro by the collar.

"_Where is he?_" The white-eyes hissed venomously. The puppeteer pointed a shaking finger towards the movie theater.

"H-he's on a date with her now. They're watching a movie…"Neji dropped him on the ground and stormed off to kill Gaara. Temari helped him up. "Geez…anger management, much? What a maniac. Maybe **he** should marry Gaara. They are so alike…" Temari slapped him on the head.

"You a$$hole! Why'd you tell him like that?! Now, Those two around gonna have an all out war over that girl!" She growled. Ino rolled her eyes. Shikamaru shook his head. He knew he was gonna be forced to be caught up in this somehow…

**Kohana's POV**

You were holding Gaara tightly, not liking the movie he picked out at all. You closed your eyes whenever something that looked obscenely painful was showing on the screen. Gaara was…touching you but, you didn't notice so much. He seemed to be trembling a little. You loosened your grip a little but, you were grabbed by Gaara. He pulled you up close to his face, smirking as you shivered.

"Are you scared, now?" He asked, enjoying how uncomfortable you were. You decided not to lie.

"Y-yes but, we don't have to leave, Gaara-sama!" You didn't want to ruin it for him…Instead of crushing you for being a nuisance, Gaara brought his face down next to your ear.

"_Oi, the only real reason I came was to be alone with you. Isn't that what a date is?" _He whispered hoarsely. You starred at him. _He only came…to be with me?_

"Yes, I…" you didn't have time to finish because Gaara had crushed his mouth onto yours once again. His hands wandered around you, causing you to shiver. Gaara didn't seem to care or didn't notice. He even got more comfortable and started trailing your neck with kisses and light biting. You blushed at this. This wasn't right! Was he some kind of animal or something? Before you could ponder on that, Gaara said something against your sensitive flesh.

"Unnh…Damn it." He whispered moving away and standing up to glare at someone. You touched you neck. Did Gaara just…moan?

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga?" asked the Kazekage. You instantly stood up and smiled at Neji. He glared at Gaara.

"…I wanted to be with Koko-Chan. If that's alright with her…" He was being cool about it. That's why you liked Neji. You smiled kindly.

"It's alright, Gaara-sama. I don't mind if Neji-san comes along." Gaara gave you a warning stare. You lowered your gaze. "I-I mean…the movie is over…"

He looked at the screen to see that the end credits were rolling.

"Feh, I don't care. As long as he doesn't try anything." He grabbed your hand and kissed your cheek tenderly, making you turn bright red. "You and I will finish what we started here later." He said it loud enough so Neji could hear. The Hyuuga was frowning at this point but, gave you a rare smile. As you walked out of the theater, you spotted Hinata and Naruto. He waved to Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara! Anything good playing at the movies, today?" He asked, dragging a dreamy-eyed Hinata along. Gaara said nothing but, pointed to the billboard that said 'The Omen' on it. Naruto smiled and pulled Hinata in. You continued walking with your two…dates when you heard Naruto's loud voice. "Hey, where's the movie guy?? Ew, there's blood everywhere!" Gaara smirked and pulled you away from there with Neji right behind you.

**3rd Person**

The group of spies had broken into two groups in order to follow Gaara and Naruto. Temari ended up with Shikamaru and Kunkuro with Ino.

"It looks like Neji didn't try to kill Gaara yet. He's trailing behind them." Shikamaru took Temari's hand and pulled her into an alley when Gaara looked behind him. The blonde blushed but, the boy didn't seem to notice. He sighed. "Oh, this is troublesome! How do I always get stuck in between these situations?" Temari didn't hear him. She was watching his lips move, so close to her…Shikamaru stopped talking in mid-sentence and blushed at how she was looking at him. "Oi, T-Temari…what are you…" Temari kissed him. Shikamaru was in shock but, soon reacted. It was a startling sensation but, the two worked along to make it comfortable. Soon, the moment was ruined by someone's loud voice howling in laughter.

"Holy Shit, Shikamaru!" It was Kiba. He was looking for Hinata when he stumbled across them. "I didn't know you liked her type!" The two pulled away, very embarrassed.

"Hey…why are you here, Kiba?" Shikamaru demanded his face still red from the encounter.

"Hey, don't get mad at me! I was just looking for Hinata!" Temari gave him a death glare. He cowered and walked away muttering something about going to check for Hinata in the flower shop.

**Meanwhile…**

"So, Koko-Chan…does your family approve of this?" Neji asked, coming next to her much to Gaara's distaste. Kohana blushed. "I mean, you both must be very serious about this…" She covered her cheeks and lowered her gaze a little. Gaara noticed Neji moving closer to his woman and pulled her away.

"Yes…we are in fact extremely serious. Do I look like the one to joke?" He fingered Kohana's hair nonchalantly. In return, the girl shivered. This was all happening so fast. She'd only known Gaara for a day and he kept on _touching_ her. Neji glared.

"I…haven't told them yet…" she replied, "This is really the first time I've ever…" Neji twitched as Gaara kissed her on the cheek.

"This is the first time?! You mean, you've been letting him touch you like this all day when you barely even know him?" Kohana flinched. Gaara glared at him. "Koko-Chan…I didn't mean to yell but, I cannot just stand by and let him take advantage of you!" Kohana looked at Neji, taking in what he said. He was right. What if Gaara had just been using her? She looked at Gaara uneasily.

**Aw, damn! He's corrupting her! Do something! Do something, damn it! **

Shukaku raged inside Gaara when he saw the look that Kohana gave them.

_I'll have to take her home and get her to marry me soon, then. _

**Good idea! Then, we'll kill him! Bwahahaha!**

_…_

**What?**

_What is with you today?_

"Fine, Hyuuga. If you insist…" He summoned sand and picked Kohana up to ride. "I'll talk with her…fam-…fam-…"

"Family?" Neji finished for him.

"Yeah…that word."

End chapter

Heehee…Gaara needs therapy. He can't even say the word family. If people don't get what's going on, Gaara is trying to get Kohana to marry him before he forces her and loses his job as the Sand Kazekage. Neji is mad because he wants Kohana and knows that Gaara is planning to marry her. Naruto has taken a liking to Hinata and is courting her. Shikamaru and Temari have liked each other for sometime…and I made them kiss. Well, now that that's cleared…Please review me on how good it was!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

You looked at Gaara and then down at Neji, who was following you both from bellow. Then, you sighed. Why was this getting so complicated?

"Gaara-sama…Please, don't say anything too rash to my father…He can get out of hand sometimes…" you warned, remebering hoe drunk your father could get soemtimes. He looked at you strangely.

"Me? You don't have to worry about that. The one you should watch out for is the Hyuuga guy." He whispered pointing to the white-eyes. You sighed, feeling the dread of your family meeting the Sand's Kazekage. Neji; who was below you, glared at the boy.

"Koko-Chan…What will you tell them?" He asked. You blinked and sighed. Gaara answered for you.

"She won't have to say much of anything. I'll do the convincing." He snapped.

**With Ino and Kankurou…**

They had stopped at the nearest food place, the Curry bar. Kankurou was hungry. They soon came across Lee, still eating more curry.

"Hey, you're that guy that got pwned by Gaara!" The puppeteer pointed out. Ino slapped the back of his head. "Hey! You're worse than Temari…" Ino ignored his whining and waved to the taijutsu master.

"Hi, Lee. Have you seen Gaara and Kohana anywhere, lately?" she asked. Lee smiled brightly, nearly ripping his cheeks.

"Oh, they were on a date. Gaara came and ate more than me so; I am trying to beat him. He's Kohana's special person, you know." He replied, still eating. Kankurou stared, not thinking it healthy for anyone to smile so wide.

You entered you house to be greeted by your little sister.

"Koko! Koko!" she jumped on you and hugged you tightly. Then, she saw Gaara. "Yo, who's da' scary man?!" Gaara smiled down at her…except to her, it made him look like a clown rapist without the make-up. She screamed and ran away. You heard the slam of her bedroom door seconds later. Gaara frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, slightly hurt. You patted him on the back.

"It's alright, Gaara-sama. Aya gets scared a lot." You told him. Neji rolled his eyes. Your mother and father entered the living room. "Mother…Father-…"

"Who the hell did you bring into our house?!" your father yelled. You cringed. Your mother glared at him and he calmed down.

"Like I was saying…You already know Neji-san and this is Gaara-sama. He is the Kazekage of the Sand village. He and I are-…"

"We're going to get married and Kohana is going to come live with me in my village. I'm not asking permission. It has already been decided. You cannot interfere." Gaara looked away from your parents' shocked faces. You looked at Gaara. Was he really planning to marry you? After ten seconds, your father exploded.

"WHAT?!!!" The very ground trembled beneath the house. Your father grabbed Gaara by the collar. "What the hell?! You can't just waltz into a man's house and claim his daughter as yours! This is an outrage!" Gaara didn't flinch.

"Let me go, _sir_." He stated calmly. Neji held in a snicker. You covered your eyes. Your mother was shouting and telling your father to calm down. "Be quiet too. I'm going to marry her and you people can't do anything about it."

"You little punk! You can't marry my daughter! I won't allow it!!" He screamed. Sand flew to his mouth and around his body. Your mother covered her mouth in shock. You and Neji stared wide-eyed. Gaara sighed. "Mmph!??"

"Now, listen up you fool. I'm the Kazekage and I need a bride. You aren't going to stop me from getting the one I want. If you try…" The sand tightened visibly and you heard a muffled shriek from your father. "I will kill you." Your father nodded quickly and Gaara released him. Your mother ran to his side. You looked at Gaara in disbelief. He turned to you. "Do you need anything from here?" You ran to your room, trying to get away from that crazy look in Gaara's eye. Neji was glaring.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He hollered. Gaara looked at him, annoyed. "You can't just come in someone's house and attack them!!" Gaara's expression turned from psychotic to demonic in seconds. He smiled crazily from ear to ear, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do as well, Hyuuga? I can do whatever I please, whenever I please. Anyone who denies me that will perish in a river of sand." Neji backed away afraid. You returned (shaking in your shoes, by the way) with a bag of some clothes and stuff. Gaara's face returned to normal. "Are you ready to leave?" You nodded slowly, not wanting to get him angry. Sand wrapped around you and pulled you towards him. "Say good bye to your family, I'll be waiting outside." He put you down and left the house. You ran to your mother and father.

"I'm going to go with him now, mother." Your father had passed out. She looked at you like you were crazy.

"What?!"

"I'm going to marry him. He won't calm down if I try to refuse…" you sweat dropped. Neji came by your side.

"But, Koko-Chan…you can't…" He tried. You smiled at him.

"Really, its okay, Neji-san. I'll be fine." You insisted. He frowned.

"No, it's not!! You can't marry him! He doesn't love you! He can't!" He was frantic. Your mother stared at him, and then smiled.

"Don't worry, child. I'm sure you'll find someone else besides my daughter." She told him. Neji shook his head and looked as if he was about to cry. You looked back and forth between them, clueless. Neji looked at you.

"Kohana, I…" Gaara came back in the house.

"I think you've had more than enough time to say good bye, now. Come on." Sand wrapped around you and floated next to Gaara. He jumped on top as well. "Later, Hyuuga." He smirked and left with you.

In the air you didn't scream in delight. You were sad. Gaara noticed this and looked at you.

"Yes, Gaara-sama?"

"You're upset about something." He stated. You sighed.

"…Neji-san was about to tell me something…"

"…So?"

"Never mind…Where are we going?" you questioned.

"Hokage tower."

**Near Kohona tower…**

Kankurou and Ino were on their way to Shikamaru and Temari when they spotted a floating island of sand coming towards Hokage tower.

"Holy muffins, that's Gaara!" said the puppeteer, pointing a twitching finger at the said person. Ino looked at him oddly and decided to ditch him. Kankurou was left standing there in a frozen state of shock and stupidity when he felt sand wrap around him. He screamed in surprise but, stopped once he was pulled face-to-face with Gaara. Kohana looked at them in slight confusion.

"You will go in there and persuade the Hokage to let me bring Kohana with me." He ordered bluntly. Kankurou looked at Kohana with a perverted expression.

"Planning on marrying early, I presume…" He waggled his eye-brows suggestively. Gaara glared. He did not like the way his brother was looking at his newly found object of interest.

"Look, just go in there and get her to let us do it." The sand threw him at the door to Tsunade's office. The Hokage came out, drunk as usual and dragged him in. Kohana and Gaara stared at each other for a moment. "Very well…I suppose we'll just…wait here for him." He sat down on the floating island of sand. Kohana brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them, resting her head on top. Yes, just wait.

**End Chapter**

This was a horrible chapter. I don't like it. Oh, well I'll try to update again soon…-shrugs-


End file.
